


Stalefish

by tehanu



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Estreme Sports, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Nile Freeman-centric, POV Nile Freeman, Social Media, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Translation, joe and nicky are very ride-or-die for each other even when it's inconvenient
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: — Nie patrz na to jak na przekleństwo — powiedział jej miesiąc wcześniej Joe. — Myśl o tym jako o okazji. Co zawsze chciałaś zrobić, ale za bardzo się bałaś?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stalefish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/gifts), [amusednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusednow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stalefish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315687) by [Amiril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril). 



> Od tłumaczki: przy kawałkach związanych z deskorolką pomogła mi [atsilaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsilaer/profile) i bez niej bym nie przetłumaczyła, o.

Mija sześć tygodni, zanim się załamie i zajrzy na swoją stronę na Facebooku.

Pięć miesięcy temu zmieniła zdjęcie profilowe na fotkę, którą zrobił jej Jay, kiedy awansowała na kaprala. Na zdjęciu Nile uśmiecha się promiennie w granatowej koszulce żołnierzy marynarki. Kontuar baru, który miała wtedy za plecami, pokrywały monety z różnych stron świata, a barman flirtował z Dizzy, pokazując jej zdjęcia swojego żółwia, ale tryb portretowy rozmył tło.

„Byłaś piękną duszą, tyle razy sprawiłaś, że się uśmiechnęłam, i będę za tobą strasznie tęsknić” – pisze ktoś. Nile chyba chodziła z tym kimś do szkoły średniej.

„Jestem zdruzgotany, jestem w żałobie, ale wiem, że patrzysz na nas z nieba” – pisze ktoś inny.

Dziesiątki komentarzy wspominają, jaką poniosła ofiarę. Jaką była patriotką. Nikt z tych ludzi nie znał jej dobrze.

Nie ma komentarza Dizzy.

Memphis zamieścił zdjęcie ich dwojga z jakiejś Gwiazdki z dzieciństwa, na którym prawie toną w stosie papieru z odpakowanych prezentów. Podpisał je po prostu „kocham Cię, siostrzyczko”; Nile zatrzaskuje laptopa.

_Nic mu nie będzie. Nic mu nie będzie. Nic mu nie będzie._

— Nic ci nie jest? — pyta Nicky, opuszczając książkę. Ma taki sposób zadawania pytań, jakby wcale nie prosił o dodatkowe informacje, nawet jeśli wyraźnie tak właśnie robi.

— Nic… uch. — Instynkt podpowiada jej, żeby sięgnęła po coś mocniejszego, ale jest dopiero dziesiąta rano, a wszelki alkohol jest teraz ściśle racjonowany, bo „jesteś śmiertelniczką, Andy, czyli może ci wysiąść wątroba”. — Popełniłam ten błąd, że zajrzałam na swoje media społecznościowe.

Nicky szerzej otwiera oczy.

— I jak było?

Nie pyta, czy była na tyle głupia, żeby się zalogować, i Nile zastanawia się, czy to był z jego strony gest zaufania, czy sprawdzi to później.

— Było… — Trochę tak, jakby oglądała swój własny pogrzeb. Miała w ogóle pogrzeb? Nie było ciała. Na pewno zawieźli jej matce flagę. Pewnie odbyło się nabożeństwo i pewnie poprowadził je Wielebny Jackson. Wielebny Jackson był dla nich taki dobry po śmierci jej ojca. Zorganizował lokalną społeczność, tak że ludzie przynosili im jedzenie, ciuchy, przybory szkolne. Dawał Nile wypłakać się w spokoju na zapleczu. Jak w dziesiątej klasie pocałowała się z Aliyą Monroe, to on powiedział jej, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Że została stworzona na Boże podobieństwo i Bóg zawsze będzie ją kochał.

Ciekawe, zastanawia się, co teraz by sobie o niej pomyślał.

Ciekawe, co _On_ o niej myśli.

Nicky czeka z nieskończoną cierpliwością, bo nauczył się nieskończonej cierpliwości, bo przecież są nieskończeni. Nile obchodzi jego fotel dookoła i wychodzi na balkon. Przed nią rozpościera się rumuński krajobraz: rozfalowane pagórki usiane miastami i wioskami starszymi niż Nicky i Joe, ale młodszymi niż Andy. Pełne zamków i ludzi, którzy obserwują Nile uważnie, gdy ich mija.

Kapral Nile Freeman w życiu by w tym miejscu nie stanęła.

Kapral Nile Freeman jest opłakiwana. A Nile…

* * *

— Jaka była twoja najgorsza śmierć? — pyta Nile Andy późną nocą w miasteczku, z którego widać morze.

Pytanie jest nieuprzejme. Jest wścibskie, napastliwe. Odpowiedź ma przypuszczalnie coś wspólnego z tymi dwoma duchami, które idą za Andy krok w krok. Nile i tak je zadaje, bo przecież Andy ją zrozumie. Andy zawsze ją rozumiała, od początku.

— Hmm. Wleczenie końmi i ćwiartowanie było mało przyjemne. Przeciągania pod kilem też nie polecam.

Ych. Nile otrząsa się na myśl o tym, po czym otrząsa się jeszcze raz, kiedy sobie przypomni, ile razy jeszcze umrze.

* * *

_Co byś robiła, co byś robił_ – pytali się nawzajem ona i jej znajomi – _gdybyś nie musiała pracować? Jaki zawód byś wykonywał, gdyby pieniądze nie grały roli? Dokąd byś pojechała, gdybyś mogła pojechać w dowolne miejsce na świecie? Co byś zrobił z pięcioma milionami dolarów? A z dziesięcioma?_

Starali się podawać w odpowiedzi rzeczy jak najbardziej niestworzone: _robiłbym misterne sweterki dla myszy. Ja zostałbym_ _z_ _a_ _w_ _odowym uczestnikiem Familiady. Pojechałabym do Tybetu… nie, do Timbuktu… nie, do Wakandy…_ a potem grzęźli w ustalaniu, czy dana rzecz jest w ogóle wykonalna, i czy liczą się tylko miejsca, które istnieją naprawdę.

Ekipa leci do Somalii. Do Chin. Do Urugwaju. Nie robią zdjęć, ale Joe rysuje Nicky’ego, jak ten plankuje na Machu Picchu („Ej, Nile, a młodzież dalej tak robi?” „Nie. Już nie.”), Nile w skateparku Galit i Andy przycupniętą z lornetką w koronie oliwki.

— Chcecie mieć po mnie pamiątkę? — pyta w końcu Andy, tak jakby człowiek nie mógł mieć innych powodów, żeby się jej przyglądać, jak robi pompki na wyłożonym płytkami patio, a greckie słońce podkreśla każdą krzywą jej rąk. Po nosie Andy spływa kropla potu i Nile ma ochotę ją zlizać.

— Ja tylko chcę wiedzieć, jak szybko się starzejesz, szefowo — odpowiada niewinnie Joe. — Opracowuję temat. Może urządzimy imprezę, jak zrobi ci się pierwsza zmarszczka.

— Wiesz, dalej dałabym radę cię zabić.

— Nie szkodzi. Nicky mnie pomści.

— Nie pomszczę cię — mówi Nicky. — Zaraz jest mecz Włochy-Brazylia. Nie przegapię go dlatego, że wdałeś się w walkę, której nie masz szans wygrać. — Pod spojrzeniem szeroko otwartych, błagalnych oczu Joego starcza mu determinacji na jakichś pięć sekund. — Dobra. Okej. Pomszczę cię, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że teraz będziemy oglądać.

Sześć minut później Joe i Nicky pokrzykują na Neymara, a tymczasem połamane kości zrastają im się i wracają z trzaskiem na swoje miejsce. Obaj podchodzą chyba do sprawy bardzo pogodnie i Nile nie wie, czy próbują udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło, czy właśnie czują ulgę, że się nie zmieniło. Andy ma na policzku zadrapanie i dalej świeci.

— A ty? — pyta Andy Nile, która siedzi pod parasolem i popija colę. — Sporo ćwiczyłaś od tamtego razu w samolocie. Chcesz jeszcze raz spróbować?

Koszulę ma odrobinę za ciasną, opiętą na biodrach i piersiach.

Nile przechyla głowę i się zastanawia.

* * *

— Nie patrz na to jak na przekleństwo — powiedział jej miesiąc wcześniej Joe. — Myśl o tym jako o okazji. Co zawsze chciałaś zrobić, ale za bardzo się bałaś?

* * *

Ze wszystkich chłopaków, którzy mieszkali przy jej ulicy, najbardziej imponował jej Harriam Wilson, który zjeżdżał na deskorolce po poręczy schodów gimnazjum, a jak zeskakiwał, to robił kickflipa. Wychodziło mu to idealnie za każdym razem, kiedy Nile patrzyła, z wyjątkiem ostatniego.

— Wielka szkoda z tą jego ręką — powiedziała mama Nile. — Będzie mu przez najbliższych kilka tygodni bardzo ciężko w szkole.

Nile kupuje najdroższą deskorolkę w Paryżu i idzie z nią do najbardziej absurdalnego skateparku, jaki da radę znaleźć. Te drugą rzecz robi po zmroku, tak żeby nie znaleźć się w tle czyjegoś Snapchata – czy czego tam młodzież teraz używa – a także na wypadek, gdyby rozbiła sobie głowę i umarła.

— I żeby nie przyćmiła cię gównarzeria — mówi Andy. Andy siedzi na krawędzi jednej z ramp, luźno zwieszając nogi, i wyjada czekoladki z bombonierki. Nile jest względnie pewna, że to był prezent walentynkowy Nicky’ego dla Joego.

— Pytałam cię o coś?

— Nie. Ale ja nie owijam w bawełnę.

— Mówisz? — Czując na sobie wzrok Andy, Nile wskakuje na deskorolkę. Pewnie powinna była wybrać na początek coś mniej stromego i teraz mózg przez moment nie pozwala jej się ruszyć. Instynkt trzyma ją w bezpiecznym punkcie, instynkt, który musi w sobie pokonać.

Nawet jeśli spadnie, będzie bolało tylko przez chwilę.

Umarła już cztery razy. Podrapane kolana i połamane ręce czy nogi to nic w porównaniu ze skokiem z penthausu Merricka.

Przenosi ciężar ciała do przodu.

Zjeżdża po rampie, wjeżdża na tę po drugiej stronie i leci.

* * *

— Wyzywasz mnie? — Andy pochyla się do przodu. Rozstawia szeroko nogi, łokcie opiera sobie na kolanach.

Nile przyjmuje taką samą pozycję.

— Jeśli tak uważasz.

— Serio chcesz rzucić mi wyzwanie?

— Tak. — Zawiesza głos. — Nędzna śmiertelniczko.

— Uuuuu — komentują Nicky i Joe, jakby ktoś z uczniów został właśnie wezwany do dyrektora, a Andy splata, zaciska i rozprostowuje palce, aż stawy strzelają głośno.

— Dobra — mówi. — To kupuję hotel przy Boardwalk.

* * *

Szuka coraz bardziej stromych dropów. Zjeżdża po poręczach, póki jej się nie znudzi, i w końcu zeskakuje z poręczy na bruk. Łamie sobie dwanaście kości i kiedy przestaje lądować na dupie, przerzuca się na base jumping.

— Pójdziemy z tobą — oznajmia Joe. — Fajnie będzie.

Przez całą drogę na dół wszyscy czworo trzymają się za ręce i się drą.

* * *

— Czy to cię czasem złości? — pyta. — Kiedy ludzie tak na was patrzą?

Joe kończy zwijać skręta. Można by pomyśleć, że nie zauważył tej pary, która przygląda im się z dezaprobatą znad kanału.

— Nie. Bo po co miałbym się złościć? Oni za kilka lat umrą. Rozsypią się w ziemi na proch i zostaną zapomniani, a ja dalej tu będę. Czemu miałoby coś dla mnie znaczyć, co sobie myślą? Pewnego dnia z tego miasta zostanie pył, a cała planeta zmieni się nie do poznania. Z tego, co sobie myśleli, zostanie ledwo szept. I kiedy ten dzień przyjdzie, ja wciąż będę miał Nicky’ego i będę miał ciebie, i będę miał Bookera. I ty też będziesz ich miała, i będziesz miała mnie.

Na myśl o tym Nile czuje się tak, jakby spadała z ogromnej wysokości; żołądek wywija jej kozła i przeszywa ją dreszcz pędu, tym silniejszy przez nadciągające zderzenie i jej nieuchronny powrót do zdrowia.

— Myślisz, że wszyscy będziemy żyć tak długo jak Andy?

Joe wzrusza ramionami i puszcza kółko z dymu. Nile pierwszy raz widzi, jak ktoś to robi.

— Nie wiemy. Nicky by ci powiedział, że to ta niewiedza sprawia, że dalej jesteśmy ludźmi.

— A co ty byś powiedział? — Nile przyjmuje przekazanego jej skręta i stara się nie myśleć, kiedy ostatnio paliła.

— Ja mówię, że bez zagadek życie jest o wiele mniej interesujące.

* * *

Znajduje w sklepie z pamiątkami kiczowaty magnes i myśli: _Jay byłby zachwycony_.

Jej kuzynka zamieszcza zdjęcie noworodka zawiniętego w becik we flamingi. Koło łóżeczka stoi tabliczka, z której wynika, że dziewczynka waży sześć funtów i ma na imię Nilah.

Memphis kończy studia.

Andy wypuszcza z ręki łopatkę i naleśnik, który przewracała, ląduje w połowie na patelni, a w połowie na kuchence.

— Kiedy mnie nauczysz walczyć toporem? — pyta Nile.

— To nie jest _topór_ , tylko labrys.

— Aha. — Nile czeka, aż Andy na nią popatrzy. Są w Montevideo, słońce wciąż myśli, czy wstać, czy nie wstać, z przenośnego głośnika Nile dochodzi głos Franka Oceana, a ona zastanawia się, ile czasu upłynie, zanim tę chwilę zapomni. — Wiem, jak on się nazywa.

* * *

Zjeżdża motocyklem z urwiska. Nie udaje jej się poprawnie wylądować.

Wykrwawia się na ziemi i jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie czuła, że żyje.

* * *

Metal karoserii grzeje ją w plecy, chociaż słońce zaszło kilka godzin temu. Wokół nich pustynia żyje oświetlona słabym blaskiem gwiazd.

— Inkowie widzieli w Drodze Mlecznej ciemne konstelacje — mówi Nile. — Pasterza, lamę… węża. Nie pamiętam ich nazw. Zawsze myślałam, że to super sprawa: konstelacje tam, gdzie _nie ma_ gwiazd. — Obraca lekko głowę, żeby widzieć leżącą obok niej Andy. Zawieszenie skrzypi pod ciężarem ich obu. — Pewnie to wiesz. Pewnie już tu kiedyś byłaś.

— Byłam. Ale nie patrzyłam za długo w gwiazdy.

— Co robiłaś?

— Byłam z Quynh i Lykonem. Trwała wojna. Jak zawsze.

— Weź — mówi Nile. — Masz ukrytą jaskinię pełną zajebistych dzieł sztuki. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że zawsze tylko walczyłaś.

Słysząc to, Andy się uśmiecha.

— Rzeczywiście. Nie zawsze.

* * *

Pierwszy raz całuje Andy na patio w Grecji.

Andy pierwszy raz całuje ją na karoserii samochodu na pustyni.

* * *

Drukuje wszystkie fotografie członków rodziny, jakie ma w telefonie, i zostawia je w jaskini Andy.

Telefon wyrzuca do śmieci, a sama rzuca się z samolotu, z całej siły trzymając za ręce Joego i Nicky’ego.

 _Nile umarła_ – myśli później z ręką we włosach Andy.

_Niech żyje Nile._


End file.
